In the field of growing plants, one common method used is known as hydroponics, or the cultivation of plants by placing the roots in a liquid nutrient solution rather than in soil, or the soilless growth of plants. In some instances a light soil or similar material (e.g. peat moss or even some man made materials) may be used to hold the roots but the primary nutrients are provided by solutions that are either added or in which the roots actually reside.
The major problem with this method of growing plants is the amount of area and equipment that is required. In most instances, a completely separate building is required with light and temperature control as well as containers for holding the plants and the nutrient solutions. This can be costly for start-ups and can severely limit the people who can participate, since most of this type of growing will take place in cities or highly populated areas where there is insufficient area for standard farming techniques and, thus, limited area for the installation of normal hydroponic type growing.
A large variety of hydroponics systems and methods of use are available or have been proposed. Most of these systems have serious limitations, such as the liquid circulation apparatus or limitations on the vertical or horizontal expansion of the systems. One prior art system, for example proposes a modular structure in which a lower module contains the liquid and a pump. The problem is, as the modules are stacked higher the pump must pump liquid farther and distribution of the liquid is very haphazard. In another prior art system a base contains the liquid supply and one or more columns extend vertically from the base. Liquid is pumped from the base through tubes to the top of the columns (one tube per column) and the liquid flows down across the roots of plants, residing in openings in the columns, and back into the base. Here the vertical height is limited to the height of the column and extra height cannot be added without completely changing the column.
Another problem that arises in many of the prior art devices, is proper lighting. In many of the prior art plant growth units, different types and amounts of light may be received by the plants in different positions. The differences in light quality and quantity may result in a divergence in growth and quality between plants grown at various levels and on various sides of the plant growth units.
It would be highly advantageous, therefore, to remedy the foregoing and other deficiencies inherent in the prior art.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide new and improved modular apparatus for growing plants.
Another object of the invention is to provide new and improved modular apparatus for growing plants by hydroponics or the like.
And another object of the invention is to provide new and improved modular apparatus for growing plants in limited space.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide new and improved modular apparatus for growing plants conveniently and with less start-up cost.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide new and improved modular apparatus for growing plants in substantially any environment using very little space.
A further object of the present invention is to provide modular apparatus for growing plants that can be extended vertically and horizontally substantially as far and in any shape desired.